Echoes of the Magi
by Bigvinu
Summary: An Unofficial Fan Fiction to the Unofficial Mod of Chrono Trigger entitled "Crimson Echoes". Essentially, it linked Chrono Trigger to Chrono Cross but left several gaping holes in the Mystic plot. Note: The official fanfic is written by James Sellers
1. Introduction

_**Echoes of the Magi**_

_**Unofficial Chrono Trigger: Crimson Echoes Fan Fiction**_

The unofficial mod for Chrono Trigger entitled "Crimson Echoes", developed by (the now defunct) Kajar Laboratories, extensively covered the story between Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross. However, several gaping plot holes were left including the "foreign travels" of Ozzie, Slash and Flea. Even in their play-through videos, the developers acknowledge an opening for a fan-fiction. Well, here it is. An unofficial fan fiction to an unofficial fan mod. Strange, right?

Well, this fan fiction, "Echoes of the Magi" covers the plot for a Mystic point of view from Ozzie, Slash and Flea as well as other characters.

Table of Contents:

Prologue: The Mystic Wars

Chapter 1: Crippling Defeat

Chapter 2: The Old Guard

Chapter 3: Enter the Realm

Chapter 4: Time Lapse

Chapter 5: A New Order

Chapter 6: The Soul of the Mystic Empire

Chapter 7: A Crippling Blow

Chapter 8: The Time Travelers

Chapter 9: Time Beckons


	2. Prologue: The Mystic Wars

Prologue: The Mystic Wars

LeReaux got up from his desk, to yawn as well as to stretch his arms. For two months he has slaved, and for two months he has been all but isolated from the rest of his friends and family. Shrouded in secrecy from the rest of his fellow peers, LeReaux worked and toiled in his new dwelling inside the Royal Guardia Dungeon.

One might ask how such a respected Professor and Nobleman could have ended up in this position of work and enslavement. LeReaux, better known as Professor Vincent LeReaux, had immersed himself in knowledge and the written word since he was a small child. Growing up in the town of Dorino, he often witnessed first-hand the skirmishes between the Mystics and Humans in the run up to the First of the several Mystic Wars.

Leaving home early to escape the Madness, LeReaux quickly found himself in the service of the Crown of Guardia. However, much to his anguish, his service was as the Military Historian. It seemed as though LeReaux's attempts to leave the battlefield only drew him to a place where the battlefield was front and center.

However, LeReaux did not dwell here long. He soon found himself far from the talk of war and politics in the Guardian Mountains north of Guardia. Here, he (along with his colleagues) set out to implement Royal Charter 60210 to establish _His Majesty's University _in an attempt to not only implement the largest fighting force, but the smartest one.

In his letter to King Guardia, LeReaux had pleaded for the Charter with the simple reasoning:

_My Liege,_

_How can we continue our resolve to fight against our hardened adversaries if we choose to put our Swords and Armor above our Books and Knowledge? The Mystic foes have out-classed us in several ways including their innate use of Wizardry, and their powerful natural boundaries, but the few successes Guardia has seen in this war have resulted through our superior tacticians and Naval Power. But the only war to perfect on these two advantages we have is to educate a new breed of minds to set forth a vision for battlefield success through the use of the mind. This is why I, once again, request that his majesty would be visionary enough to ensure not only that the Kingdom survives this war, but for Hundreds of years to come by establishing a Guardia University System_

_Sincerely, _

_Vincent LeReaux, Guardia Royal Military Historian _

But one would still have the basic question, "How did he end up in here?". That story takes us to a dark night when King Guardia officially recognized the Third Mystic War as over and declared victory against the forces of the Heckran Alliance.

LeReaux celebrated along with the others in his family, but pondered to himself, "Guardia would collapse without some form of external fear keeping the rulers in power." These words would turn out to be prophetic and two Guardian Knights burst through LeReaux's front door and started dragging the decorated Professor off into the night.

He quickly found himself in the Royal Guardia Dungeon in the presence of a Knight Captain. "You will illustrate Guardia's military success for the last 20 years!" He shouted. "We shall never survive a day without or citizens either fearing or in awe of Guardia's supremacy. That is why King Guardia has himself commissioned that your create a History of the greatness of Guardia during the Mystic Wars to be preserved in the Guardia Archives as well as re-printed and distributed as Royal doctrine." He said. "You have 8 weeks. We will give you food, shelter away from distractions, and necessary materials. Do not disappoint the crown" He finished as he began bringing down the cell gate.

Now LeReaux, finished with his Royal order, began urging for the guard to come. "I have finished your requests" He said in a voice that had grown monotone in the last few weeks. "Now undo my shackles and take me away from this hell…" He said, his voice trailing off as he witnessed the Guard undoing his chain.

As LeReaux departed the Dungeon, the Guard reminded him, "You were kept in Royal Study and labored for the past two months out of love for your majesty. Understand?" LeRequx silently nodded his head and departed the Dungeon Gates.

The Guard thought to himself, "Shouldn't be any superior in here until the morning. I might as well look over his work." The Guard went inside the cell and began looking over LeReaux's work. He began flipping the pages to what he thought to be the more 'interesting' parts of the war.

"

* * *

_** Chapter 7: Building a Coalition **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**** Section 1: The Mystic Juggernaut **_

_

* * *

_

_It was not long until the victorious Allies began to grow worried of the new growing Mystic threat. In a letter to King Guardia, Grand Marshal Bandeau Marcel of the Porre Legion detailed his worries: _

"_King Guardia, _

_Every Day I grow worried by the ever increasing Mystic Hostilities. If we do not act fast, the sum of our fears at the height of the Great Mystic war will surely be realized in a Second Mystic war. Any action by Porre cannot be substantiated militarily without support by the Guardian Commonwealth of Nations. " _

_It was clear to Grand Marshal Marcel that the Mystic Threat needed to be confronted, however the Guardian Commonwealth of Nations (see: Guardia Territorial holdings; Chapter 1, Section 2) would not confront the Mystics as it was well known that many Mystic sympathizers in Dorino would certainly require Marshall Order by Guardia which would end up diverting troops from any potential Mystic front. _

_As the Mystics began their savage and barbaric destruction of dissidents, the only nation to watch with the intent to not allow the Mystic threat to grow out of control was Choras. King Lear of Choras quickly reigned in a Provocative approach against the Mystics under the rule of Lord Magus. _

………………_. _

_

* * *

  
_

The Guard kept flipping pages until he got to section 4 of the same chapter. "This should be good" he said to himself.

* * *

_** Section 4: Rallying up the Troops**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_It was a sad day indeed. As mourners began their procession at the Choras's famed Collateral Palace to honor the late King Lear, many came to the funeral with a sense of vengeance. After King Lear had been struck down by a Mystic Assailant, the state of Choras had gone down hill (as you read in the previous section)._

_By the time Prince Casputain had finally arranged a burial for his father (and a coronation for himself), Choras was now embroiled in what was the run-up to a Civil War. Prince Casputain's first act of reinstating the credentials of the Mystic Ambassador sent furious crowds of Lear supporters to the streets of Choras._

_Then, Prince Casputain further angered them when he chose not to invoke the Lear Doctrine _

_(see: King Lear and the Mystics, Chapter 7, Section 2) when the Mystics under Magus savagely massacred the last Choras-backed Mystic stronghold. _

_Indeed, the Casputain reign was opposed by many, including the ruling elite. Guardia and Porre did not turn a blind eye to the situation in Choras however. The possibility of Choras becoming a Mystic ally was unacceptable to King Guardia or The Porre Council. _

_

* * *

  
_

"Yea Yeah." The Guard said flipping the pages. "This guy's a real book-worm. Anything else in here?" The Guard said turning to the last page of the chapter.

* * *

………

_With the deployment of Guardian Royal Vessels off Choras's coast and Porrean Strike Teams assembled, Choras digged in, ready for war. _

_The first shots of war came on April 15__th__, 586 A.D. The HMS Truce was patrolling off the coast of Choras when officers began jumping overboard with the onset of a fire, which gave the appearance of Arson. "The Damn Choras bastard lit up the place!" Boomed on Guardian Soldier. "Time to take the fight right up their arses!" Echoes another one, who at this point was floating in the water._

_The situation quickly defused when various Allied forces began their assault of Choras without the command from Guardia or Porre. It did not matter for the Commanders on the ground however. The time to strike was now, when moral was still high. _

_Unknown to the Allies was the extensive Rebel organization which had already laid the ground-work for any Coalition Assault on Choras. As Porre strike teams quickly began taking positions in the Town-Square, they were greeted with rebels having already detained Choras Royal Guards chanting "The Liberation of Choras" _

_Very soon, Choras Castle fell and leaders from Guardia, Porre, as well as the Mystic Exiles you read about, met alongside the defeated Choras leaders in what would be known as the Choras Accords. The Accords laid out the following 4 fundamental principles that would steer the direction of Choras for the next 15 years:_

_1. The Monarchy of Choras shall herby be abolished and be temporarily replaced by Guardia Marshal Law until it is deemed possible for Choras to take up self-government_

_2. The Nations of Porre and Guardia reserve the right for full access to Choras coast and land for all military purposes_

_3. Choras will be obligated to act as a protectorate of both Guardia and Porre if such a need arises_

_4. Choras shall be prohibited from any diplomacy with the Heckran Alliance that is not conducted through Guardia_

_The harsh terms of these treaties would lay doom for Pro-Mystic Chorasers who had secretly been inclined to join the Heckran Alliance. However, as you will read in the next chapter, the Heckran Alliance soon dissipated and was replaced the Holy Mystic Kingdom when Lord Magus began his annexation of members of the Heckran Alliance and his own Kingdom as the seat of power. _

_

* * *

  
_

The Guard looked up. The sun's rays began arcing into the Dungeon signaling the end of his shift. He got up, took the completed _Account on the Mystic Wars_ and walked out of the Dungeon to hand the final copy to his superiors.


End file.
